


Cries From Up Above To Those Down Below

by Hiyoshua



Series: Words Lost At Sea, In A Bottle [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A young person, Cars, Clouds, Colours, Feelings, He just loves the rain, Lights, Longing, Love, Mother Nature - Freeform, Multi, Nature, No smut yet again ahaha, Other, People, Rain, Trees, Water, Weather, city, happiness, joy, leaves, raindrops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyoshua/pseuds/Hiyoshua





	

It happened fast but also slowly, in a way.

 

He actually forgot the last time he saw the Sun.

 

That's what usually happened when he focused on his music, coursing through his headphones as he once again ignored the world around him. Or so he thought...

He acknowledged that the Sun was missing, lifting his hazel eyes up to the sky to confirm it- He was right. The grey clouds were now taking its place, floating around the sky with no place to go, almost like him. He thought of that, the way they shifted and somehow battled between each other to know who would be the first to arrive at their unknown destination, ignoring- not caring really- the sounds of the city, again, just like him.

He still had his eyes on the clouds, absentmindedly slowing down his steps as he took in the atmosphere that was settling; it was going to rain.

That smell, that familiar scent that never failed to make his lips curl up into a small but pleasant smile. The smell of dirt, wet leaves, trees shaking, wind blowing gently- it was all so familiar to him. He loved it and he would never admit that in fact, he was suffering from anticipation.

 

Only a little bit.

 

It hadn't rained in months, he was eager.

 

So when one of the first raindrops landed on his nose, he surprisingly caught his breath and blinked a few times before looking down and wiping his nose with his hand, a chuckle escaping from his lips. When he looked up again, he was rewarded with a beautiful show- curtsy of Mother Nature- of raindrops, all scattered through the air. If he wasn't viewing this so positively, he'd swear Mother Nature was trying to attack the city with her smallest and wettest minions- The rain. That thought made him giggle and without caring about who was around him, he opened his arms like he was welcoming the rain, inviting it in to stay.

 

God, how he missed this... 

 

He even forgot about his music, heck, he forgot about everything. The rain and him were the only thing that mattered at this point.

Well, he would have to explain to his mother how he got so soaked, seeing that he was almost home. 

 

But he'll remember that later...


End file.
